Digimon: Battle for Both Worlds
by Keeper Of Lost Souls
Summary: [On Hold] The digital world has been attacked by a mysterious force. Now Takato and his friends must go back to the digital world and help save both worlds from this mysterious new threat.
1. Battle for Both Worlds

Digimon: Battle for Both Worlds

3 years have passed since the battle with the D-Reaper. Takato and the gang are all in high school while Ai and Mako, Impmons partners, are in the middle of elementary school. While Takato has always known about the portal to the digital world, he has never gone back. The others have never known about the portals existence. They always thought the portal was destroyed along with the D-Reaper. Ai and Mako have since forgotten about Impmon, but they still have their D-Power Digivices, just in case they ever need them. Some day, those digivices will remind them of the things they once forgot. That day will be sooner then anyone expected.

It was a typical day for Takato. He had just gotten out of school and was heading to the park to hang out with Kazu and Kenta. As always, they played the digimon card game. Most of the other guys at school thought it was kind of childish, but they thought of it as training for their next big adventure. That, is just around the corner.

"Hey guys" Takato said as he entered the park. "What's up?"

"The usual. Kenta's getting wasted by yours truly" Kazu smirked. Some things never change.

"I coulda won, if it wasn't for Kazus new card." Kenta replied to Kazu's remark.

"Yea. My DNA Digivolution card owns you." Kazu laughed as he said this.

"DNA Digivolution???" Takato had never heard of this card.

"It fuses two digimon together." Someone said from behind them. "It can be just as powerful as biomerging."

"R. Rika???" Takato seemed surprised at hearing her voice. "But, I thought you were in America this year."

"Yea, well I decided to come back." Rika hadn't changed a bit since she was 13. She still refused to dress like a girl. She would rather wear jeans and a rebel shirt. Everyone had gotten to know and love her like she was.

"It's good to see you again. Why did you come back, anyway?" Takato seemed concerned.

"It was my digivice. It started to glow and then I was certain I heard Renamon calling my name." Rika seemed worried as she said this.

"That's odd. I got an E-mail from an unknown sender saying that something was wrong in the digital world." Takato replied, also seeming worried.

"That's because there is something wrong in the digital world." Another familiar voice came from behind them.

"Yamaki. How do you know all this? I thought Hypnos closed shortly after the D-Reaper was destroyed."

"Yes, well the government wanted me to keep an eye on the digital world to make sure there were no more problems. Unfortunately there has been an, incident which requires immediate attention."

"What happened? Is Renamon ok?" Rika sounded more worried than before. She appeared to be scared that Renamon was dead.

"We can't confirm anything yet. The only thing we know at this time is a powerful force has attacked the digital world. There are digimon fighting it, though. This we can confirm." Yamaki seemed just as concerned as they did.

"We've got to try and save them." Takato seemed determined to go and help fight.

"I'm sorry, Takato. There's just no way to get to the digital world anymore." Yamaki seemed disgusted at himself for having to say those words.

"Yes there is." Takato's voice seemed determined. "The original portal we used to get there the first time is still open. I've known ever since we defeated the D-Reaper but I didn't want to tell you. I didn't think it was a good idea at the time for us to go back to the digital world. We had put our parents through enough."

"I agree with you Takato." Rika knew this just as well as Takato did. "But now we must go back to the digital world to help our friends as we did 3 years ago."

"You guys aren't going without me, are you?" Yet another familiar voice chimed in. It was Henry.

"Hey Henry. So you heard all of that, right?" Takato seemed happy to see Henry.

"Yea, I did. So, are we going or what?" Henry seemed anxious to get to the digital world.

"Yea, let's go Takato." Both Kazu and Kenta seemed as anxious as Henry.

"I'm sorry, guys, but this is too dangerous for you. Nether of your digimon could stand up to this creature, being as strong as it is. It would kill you for sure." Takato seemed more demanding than usual.

"Ok. Fine. We'll stay here. But promise me you won't go and get yourselves killed in there." Kazu seemed to have a jokingly tone to his voice.

"We promise." Takato almost laughed as he said this.

Three Hours Later

"So, are we all ready?" Takato said as the three of them met in the park by Guilmons old hideout.

"Yea. Oh, and I ran into Mako on the way here. He wanted me to give this to Impmon if I ran into him." Henry showed Takato a toy gun, very similar to the one Mako had originally given Impmon.

"I guess the digivice restored their memory of him." Takato smiled. "I hope we do run into the little guy. If this evil force is as strong as we think it is, Beelzemon will be a big help."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Henry said enthusiastically. "Let's go back to the digital world." And so they start their next battle to save the world. What will they find? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


	2. Old Warriors meet New Friends

Chapter Two: Old Warriors meet New Friends

"Alright. We're here. But where's all the fighting?" Takato seemed confused.

"You want fighting? Well here it is!" A mysterious voice bellowed from behind them.

"Takato, who is this guy?" Henry seemed even more confused than Takato at the appearance of this enemy.

"I don't know. My digivice is coming up blank." Takato tried in vein to get his digivice to get data on the new digimon.

"His names Apocolymon. He's one of the worst digimon to have ever lived in the digital world." Someone said from behind.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Rika was just as assertive as ever.

"My names Tai. Tai Kamiya. I was one of the first people to step foot in the digital world. Me and my friends, that is."

"Tai, do you have a partiner digimon?" Takato seemed suspicious.

"He's up there." Tai points up, pointing at Wargreymon.

Takato points his digivice at Wargreymon. "That's Wargreymon. He's a mega level digimon. His attacks are Terra Force and Mega Claw."

"How long have you been fighting against Apocolymon?" Takato asked curiously.

"Me and some of my friends have been fighting for over a month now. If it wasn't for us this place would have been destroyed." Tai seemed very concerned.

"Well, we're here now. We can help you. As soon as we find our partiners." Takato seemed exited at seeing Guilmon again.

"Takato? Takato!" Takato heard a familiar voice.

"Guilmon! You're here!" Takato ran up and hugged Guilmon.

"Where else would I be? Everyone else is here too. See?" Guilmon glanced over at the other digimon, Impmon included.

"Terriermon! I missed you. I'm glad you weren't blown up." Henry seemed worried even though he had found Terriermon safe and in one piece.

"Momentai." Terriermon said in his careless way.

"I'm glad to see you again. Rika." Renamon seemed pleased that Rika was back.

"I've missed you too Renamon." Rika was as happy as Renamon.

"Aww. How touching. I think I'm gonna cry." It was Beelzemon, as arrogant as ever.

"Beelzemon! It's great too see you again." Rika seemed happy to see him.

"Hey, Beelzemon. I bumped into Mako in the real world. He wanted me to give this to you." Henry handed the toy gun to Beelzemon.

"Heh. Just like the old days. I'll have a better chance with this." The toy gun glowed, turning Beelzemons hand into his powerful blaster once more.

"Are we ready to fight guys?" Takato seemed enthusiastic.

"You'd better believe it." Henry seemed as enthusiastic as Takato.

"Let's do this!" Rika seemed to just want to fight and get it over with.

"Digi-Modify! Digivoultion Activate!"

"Guilmon digivolve to! Growlmon!"

"Terriermon digivolve to! Gargomon!"

"Renamon digivolve to! Kyubimon!"

"Let's take him down!" Takato was ready to battle.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon yelled as he shot his flaming orb at Apocolymon. Unfortunately, it had no effect.

"Dragon Wheel!" Kyubimon used her attack as well. This had as little effect as Growlmons attack.

"Gargo Laser!" Gargomon had as much luck as the others.

"Corona Blaster!" Beelzemon had more luck with his attack, but it did very little.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymons attack did just as much damage as Beelzemons.

"Is that the best you've got? Try this on for size! Giga Cannon!" One of Apocolymons arms turned into a shadow of the digimon Machinedramon, which then used his attack. In a single flash all of the digimon were on the ground.

"No! Guys, you have to get up. C'mon! You can do it!" Henry was determined for them to get up.

"There's only one thing left to do! Digi-Modify! Matrix Digivoultion activate!"

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to! Wargrowlmon!"

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to! Taomon!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to! Rapidmon!"

"We can still fight!" Wargreymon said.

"He's right. We can!" Beelzemon agreed with Wargreymon.

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmons attack did very little.

"Talisman of Light!" Taomon was having just as much trouble as Wargrowlmon.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon only succeded at aggravating Apocolymon.

"Double Impact!" Beelzemons attack managed to cause Apocolymons many arms to revert to its previous form.

"Mega Claw!" Wargreymon managed to sever one of Apocolymons arms, which instantly re-grew itself.

"So you haven't had enough. Here's some more! Crimson Mist!" Another of Apocolymons arms morphed into the shadow of Malomyotismon, which then used his attack. Instantly the digimon were coughing on their knees.

"How can this be happening?" Henry seemed angry at this point.

"Howling Wolf Claw!" A digimon attacked, freezing and shattering the Malomyotismon arm, which re-grew.

"Matt! Good to see you! We really need your help." Tai seemed excited.

"I thought you might." At that moment one of Apocolymons arms whipped Metalgarurumon to the ground. "Metalgarurumon!"

"it appears that you have met your maker, children. Prepair to die!" Apocolymon seemed to be enjoying the pain he was causing. How will they get out of this one? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!


End file.
